


Run Little One

by WinterWandering



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, i hc them to be at least, tommy and tubbo are qpp's you can rip it from my cold dead hands, tubbo can have a little chaos- as a treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: in which Tommy (kind of) reveals that he does ballettitle from Mother Mother's Back In School
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 17
Kudos: 407





	Run Little One

“Wilbur, what the fuck, come pick me up. It’s cold.” Tommy frowns slightly, as he listens to the others talk. 

“Why would Wilbur be able to pick you up Techno? You’re in-” He pauses as a thought occurs to him. “No. No way.” 

“Aw, damnit, Techno! Did you ruin the surprise?” 

“Language, Wilbur.” 

“Phil, you say that as if you don’t swear all the time.” 

Tommy laughs. “Where are you all going to meet up?” 

There’s a soft hum from the resident father-figure. “I’m dragging them out to a ballet performance.” 

Tommy chokes slightly, but manages to respond, voice slightly strangled. “Really? Which one?” 

“Phil said it was Swan Lake? I’m not quite sure.” 

“Oh!” The blond coughs slightly, glancing at the time. “Uh. I’ll see you there.”

“Really? Where are you going to sit?” 

“With Tubbo!” 

_ That wasn’t a lie, exactly. Tubbo was going to be there. He just...wasn’t going to sit with them.  _

-

Nervously, standing in the wings, Tommy bounces on his feet as the curtain rises. Oh god, he hoped Tubbo hadn’t run into the others. 

Of course, his luck wasn’t that good. 

-

“Tubbo!” Wilbur calls out, waving at the other brunette. They spin, a wide grin on their face. Phil notes he’s holding a bouquet of yellow and pink roses, as well as peruvian lilies. 

_ For who, though?  _

“Wilbur! Hey!” 

Techno frowns slightly. “Where’s Tommy? Isn’t he sitting with you?” 

Tubbo tilts his head- then a look of realization falls across his face. “He hasn’t- oh my god. This is going to be fun.” 

“What're you talking about?” 

They laugh slightly, clutching the bouquet closer to himself. “You’ll see. Go sit- it’s going to start soon.” 

-

“Is that Tommy?!” The fuschia haired male frowns slightly, peering at one of the dancers. 

“What? Techno, you have to be kidding me, there’s no way-!” 

“Wilbur...Techno’s right. That’s Tommy.” 

“He didn’t tell us? Why wouldn’t he tell us?” Wilbur’s voice trembles slightly. 

“He was probably embarrassed, or something.” Techno shrugs, leaning back in his seat. 

-

“Tommy!” There’s the sound of bodies colliding, and soft laughter. “You did such a good job!” 

“Thanks, Tubbo.” Tommy gives him a small smile. 

“I got you flowers.” Tubbo shoves the flowers at him, and Tommy laughs, ruffling the brunette’s hair. 

“You didn’t need to.” 

“I wanted to! You’re-” He’s cut off by the shout of Wilbur. 

“Tommy! Why didn’t you tell us?” 

The blond laughs softly, ducking his head. “I was embarrassed.” 

“Told you, Wilbur.” 

Tubbo hums, leaning his head onto Tommy’s shoulder with a yawn. 

“Are you tired, dumbass?” 

“No...” 

“Tubbo, I told you that you didn’t need to come see me!” 

“Yeah but I wanted to!” 

Tommy grumbles slightly, but relents, letting them relax into his hold. 

“ClingyInnit.” Wilbur coughs into his fist. 

“I’ll kick your ass, Wil!” 

“No, you won’t.” Phil rests a hand on the blond’s shoulder, and he sighs. 

“Fine. I won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> :) the flowers have meanings


End file.
